


Angels Exist (I've Seen Them)

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dallon's kind of possessive, Dirty Talk, Experienced Brendon, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Necklaces, Not religious Brendon, Patrick gets turned on over the phone, Purity Ring Ceremony, Religion, Rimming, Rings, kind of love at first sight, omega patrick, virgin patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: "I bet I can guess how you picture your first time.""I doubt that," he says, "you don't know anything about me."He smiles, "I know more than you think. How about this, if I get it right you kiss me."Patrick swallows hard, he'd never kissed anyone before. He shakes his head, "and what if you get it wrong?""I'll leave you alone.""Fine, go ahead," he says, "guess."





	Angels Exist (I've Seen Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dude, I hope you're having a good one and that you have many more to come!

Patrick wanted to keep his eyes on the candles, but he couldn't help but see Brendon look at him from the doorway, eyes watching him like a fox watches it's meal. The pastor clears his throat and begins speaking.

"This candle represents purity at heart, soul, spirit, and mind. As you light them we hope you will be reminded of your declaration and promise to fulfill your commitment of purity for your future spouse and to God. From this day forward, may you be a light of love and purity in the path that you take. May this flame of fire from your candle reflect the help of the Holy Spirit you will receive as you surrender yourself to this solemn promise. May you be a light to others and a reflection of Christ to your friends, family, community, and in your relationships. This flame represents a flame of love for that special one in your future who God may send."

They walk forward and light their candles and Brendon raises his brow at the blond, who tries hard to keep his attention away from the alpha.

"And now we will say the purity vow. Patrick please turn towards your friends and family and repeat after me."

Dallon looks to Patrick and Patrick's playing with the sides of his dress until he stands up straighter, now realizing everyone was waiting on him. He keeps his eyes on Brendon's the entire time.

"I pledge my purity to my future husband and my Creator," the man starts.

"I pledge my purity to my future husband and my Creator," he repeats.

"I will keep my thoughts and my body pure."

"I will keep my thoughts and my body pure."

"As a very special present for the one I marry."

Patrick's heart is hammering in his chest when Brendon licks his lips and winks at him. He blinks out of his small trance and shakes his head, "a-as a very special present for the one I marry."

The man smiles, "and now you, Dallon."

Patrick looks to Dallon, but mostly views the other alpha out of the corner of his eye, watching him watch them.

"Will the parents of these youth come forward and place the rings on their youth's finger following the pledge."

Pete had picked the prettiest ring the jewelry store had, even though Gerard insisted it didn't need to be extravagant. It was just supposed to be plain, but instead it sparkled with his and Dallon's birthstones.

"Repeat after me," the man says, "with this ring."

Dallon and Patrick speaks together, "with this ring."

"I will wear it as a symbol."

"I will wear it as a symbol," they say.

"As my pledge of purity," the man says.

"As my pledge of purity."

When they've finished speaking Pete comes forward and slides it onto Patrick's finger and smiles bright enough to light a room. Patrick looks to Dallon and watches as the simple silver band was slid on his finger, two birthstones on top. The gems were small enough that they weren't distracting, but big enough to tell what colors they were.

The man smiles, "you two have declared before all of us today that you will live a life in purity until that special day of marriage. You have made special promises to your parents, the church, and God, which has been symbolized by your rings, and the taking of the purity vow. We present you with this certificate as a reminder to keep in a safe place that you have made a decision this day that had pleased God and will bring honor to him, your family, and the church. May God bless you and keep you. We here at the church will be praying for you."

Dallon takes Patrick's hand and the omega looks to him and gives a small smile back before turning to his friends and family, but his eyes go to the same brown pair that had been watching him. The boy walks out letting the door close loudly causing a few people to turn and notice him through the window, including Dallon. When it's over he and his boyfriend are sat at the table, white cake and vanilla ice cream sitting in front of him with a cup of fruit punch. He looks at the white roses in the center of the table and Pete smiles, "I'm so proud of you, Patrick."

"He wept tears of joy buying the ring and through the ceremony," Gerard says, "he'll cry twice as hard when you two get married."

"Papa," Patrick says.

"He will," Gerard says, "and that certificate? It'll be framed the second we get home."

"I want to display our son's vow! I want to make sure he keeps his promise."

"I will, dad," he smiles, "um, I think I'm going to go outside, that whole thing was a lot and I need a bit of fresh air."

"Of course," Pete nods, "we'll be here when you get back."

He stands and leaves the room, Dallon following him outside. Patrick stares at the purity ring on his finger and looks to Dallon who takes his hand and holds it gently, "I can't wait until we're married."

Patrick looks up at him and smiles, "me too."

"When we give ourselves to each other I want everything to be absolutely perfect for you."

He smiles and goes to say something when they're interrupted, "nice pre-wedding you had there. Very cute, loved the little candle lighting, the rings, the dress. Missing a kiss though, but still real sweet stuff. So how long do you think you can really go without wanting to have sex?"

"Patrick, I think we should find somewhere else to sit, preferably away from this guy and people like him."

Before he can agree or disagree he's being walked towards another side of the church, but a part of him wanted to stay there with Brendon. The older boy follows them a few steps

"Stay away from that guy, he's not someone you want to hang around, he's a sexual deviant who only has one thing on his mind," Dallon tells him

"Yeah," Brendon yells, a smile on his face, "don't hang around me. I'll lead you into temptation and have you begging me to take your precious virginity."

Dallon rolls his eyes, "I can't believe he goes to our church, he doesn't even believe in anything religious. He never even comes in, he just stands outside. Probably afraid he's going to burst into flames or something. You know, I wouldn't doubt it."

"For your information I'm very religious," he says.

Dallon stops and turns, "oh really?"

He nods, "and I help people have religious experiences every day."

"Name one time you've done that," Dallon challenges.

"One time I had my face between this omega's legs and they moaned for God over and over until their eyes rolled back."

Patrick tried not to smile as he stifled a laugh.

"Do you know why you're going to hell," Dallon asks.

"Because God knows I'd fuck every angel if he let me inside the gates?"

"It's because you've helped someone violate one of the commandments. I heard you helped someone commit adultery."

He laughs, "that's all you heard? She left her husband for me, that's how good I am. You could really learn a thing or two by being my friend."

"You're disgusting."

"And you wish you could be like me."

"I don't wish to be anything like you," Dallon says, "come on, Patrick, let's leave."

"You forgot another one," Brendon shouts, "thou shalt not covet. Well, I have. I've coveted hard."

"Patrick. Is. Mine," Dallon says.

"You say it like he's a possession. Like he belongs to you," he says amused before turning to look at Patrick, "you don't belong to anyone, pretty boy, and don't ever let sweater vest over here tell you any different."

Dallon takes Patrick's hand and drags him off far away. Patrick turns watching Brendon get farther away. He waves and Patrick smiles and waves back.

 

\---

 

Ever since the encounter with Brendon he keeps wanting to talk to him, to be around him. For weeks he'd been sitting with him in the library. He'd talk to him, ask him certain questions, joke around about teachers. But they never talked about the purity ceremony. He shouldn't talk to him, he knows he shouldn't, he's a senior and his father always warned him about them. He'd talk about how they only had one thing on their mind, he'd said it while pointing at his certificate, reminding him of his vow. But he wanted to get closer to him, know more about him. The only thing he really knew was that Brendon wasn't from around where they lived. No one was exactly sure where he was from, he just kind of appeared and people just wanted to be around him. He was different and mysterious and Patrick was smitten. 

He watches the alpha from his locker, how a brunet boy in a skirt was pressed up against him. He couldn't help but wish his father would let him wear something like that. Brendon's eyes look up and lock on his and he smiles. Patrick turns his head and closes the locker walking off with a bag pulled over his shoulder. He stops at the water fountain and turns his head so he can look in the direction he was standing, but Brendon was gone. He quickly takes a drink and heads towards the breezeway door no one went through unless they had religious studies and were going to read the bible instead of study hall. Even though it was an option the building remained pretty much empty except for Patrick and a few others during school hours. As he walked through the door a figure was leaned up against the tree on the side and he didn't need to look to know it was Brendon. The alpha turns to look at him, reflective shades on and smile spread across his face. His heart began beating faster in his chest.

"You don't have religious studies," Patrick says walking slower.

"I figured I'd go with you today, see if it's for me, I might want to join."

Patrick laughs, "you wouldn't like it."

"And you do?"

"Gets me out of gym," Patrick says, "which I'm not very good at. Why are you really here?"

"Just curious about you."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back," Brendon say, stopping him from walking away when his arms snake around him.

"I wasn't aware you'd heard that before. I didn't take you for an avid reader."

"It was in an Iggy Pop song."

He laughs, "so, why are you waiting for me here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, well, ask away."

"So you like Dallon," he says.

"Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend, but that didn't sound like a question."

"It wasn't, just stating the obvious. You like him."

"Well, yeah, I mean he's an alpha, I'm an omega. It's perfectly natural for me to be attracted to him."

"I don't think you are," he says letting go of him and opening the door to let him in the school.

Patrick cocks his head to the side and Brendon sighs, "I think you like him because he's safe."

"There's nothing wrong with liking safe. Besides, he likes me."

"So he's the one you picture?"

"Picture," Patrick asks.

"Fucking you," he says.

And Patrick hates that word, especially in a place so public. It made him feel like a piece of meat, but for now he decided not to think about it. He could feel himself getting a little defensive, "so what if I do?"

"That's an impure thought," he smiles, "what does he do to you in your head?"

Patrick had thought about it a few times, but he _never_ wanted to tell anyone about that.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm bored," he says, "and I'm tired of being in the head of an alpha, I want to be in your head. What do you think about? What do you like? How do you picture sex? Do you think about it all the time like alphas do?"

"Why don't you ask the omegas you hang around," he says looking towards the church doors.

"They lie," he says, turning to him to make Patrick face him.

"I could lie," he tells him.

Brendon takes a step forward and Patrick takes a step back, "you wouldn't. Not to me, not if I asked you not to."

"I would."

He takes another step forward and pulls the bag off Patrick's shoulder setting it in the floor. Before Patrick can say something else Brendon pushes him against the wall and uses his arms to lock him in place against the bricks.

"I bet I can guess how you picture your first time."

"I doubt that," he says, "you don't know anything about me."

He smiles, "I know more than you think. How about this, if I get it right you kiss me."

Patrick swallows hard, he'd never kissed anyone before. He shakes his head, "and what if you get it wrong?"

"I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, go ahead," he says, "guess."

He smiles, "you want romance beforehand. You like to be wooed."

"Everyone likes romantic stuff," he points out.

He shakes his head, "you want him to take you up to your room when nobody's home. Lay you down on your bed and kiss you for what feels like hours. You want him to slowly undress you and kiss your neck. Wanna feel your clothes disappear piece by piece until you're in your underwear and he's fully dressed. You want to be naked first even though the thought of that happening scares you. You want to be wet by the time his fingers pull down your panties."

"I don't wear-"

"Don't lie to me," he says, "you're very bad at it."

Patrick's heart is racing but he shuts up and Brendon moves to his neck, lips brushing over his skin but never really touching, "you want him to touch you in ways you've never experienced. And when he loosens you up you want to know what it feels like to be penetrated by an alpha, a _real_ alpha, and you want him to hold you."

Brendon's arms wrap around him before he pushes himself closer and puts a knee between Patrick's legs, "you want him to touch you and tell you he wants you, he's always wanted you. Wanna feel him kiss your skin."

Brendon pauses and kisses his neck gently and speaks lower, "you want him to bite you. And claim you and call you his."

Patrick didn't notice he was holding onto Brendon's shoulders until he looked up. Brendon's teeth bite his neck soft enough to not leave a mark, just enough to make Patrick suck in a breath. He chuckles, "at least you think that's what you want. You want to know what you really want?"

He nods and Brendon presses his thigh against Patrick's crotch. He puts one hand on the side of Patrick's neck and leans in to his ear again, "you want him to carry you into your room and throw you onto your bed. You don't want him to kiss you, not yet. You want him to rip your clothes off until you're naked. You wouldn't need the foreplay because you'd be wet by the time he pull those pretty pink underwear off. He'd stick his fingers inside you and it would be strange but you'd love it. You want it to feel good, but you want it to be a little rough too. You want those fingers in you and you want him telling you what a good little omega you are. Because you are, aren't you?"

Patrick's hips had been rocking back and forth against his thigh and he hadn't noticed the small _yes_ he'd breathed out until it was already out.

"Yeah, you are. You're such a good little omega and every good omega needs a bad alpha. Someone to touch them just right, make them feel important, make them feel good. And when his cock is inside your ass you want him to moan and tell you how wet you are, how perfect you are for him. You want to take him like the good little omega you are, don't you?"

He moans and Brendon kisses his neck, "God I bet the thought alone gets you so wet."

Brendon whispers, "tell me it gets you wet."

He moans again, "Brendon-"

"Come on, tell me how wet you are. I wanna hear it."

He moans, "I'm so wet."

"You picture it like that?"

"Yes!"

He licks a line up his throat, "say it."

"That's how I picture it!"

Brendon pulls from him and Patrick lets go when he realizes what just happened. He opens his mouth to speak, but Brendon shakes his head, "I told you I could guess."

Patrick picks up his bag and puts it over his shoulders, "that's not--that didn't count!"

"I think it does."

"You did stuff to me! Y-You made me think I wanted that, but I don't. I-I don't want any of what you said!"

"Then why are you wet right now?"

"I'm not," he says, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"So if I put my hand in your panties right now you wont be wet?"

"No," he says.

Brendon keeps his eyes on Patrick's and unbuttons the omegas pants slowly. Patrick's heart is racing while he looks at him, even though he knows it's wrong he doesn't stop him. And when his hand slides down between his legs and he gasps loudly when Brendon's fingers find his hole. He grabs onto the boy's shoulders as his fingers go inside him and his whole body shudders.

"You're not supposed to," Patrick breathes.

"I should stop," Brendon asks, keeping his eyes on his the whole time.

"AH," he nods.

"Tell me," he says.

Patrick whines as his fingers massage the right spot and make his knees weak.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he breathes kissing his neck.

"I don't," he explains, "I-I've never--ah!"

And Brendon didn't need him to say anymore, he understood.

"I know you haven't," he says, "because you're a good little omega, aren't you?"

"I am," he nods, "really, I am."

"Oh, I believe it," he says, "you're such a good omega. I'm just a bad alpha, aren't I?"

He sighs and nods.

"I wish I could take you right here," he says going slower, "would you let me?"

He nods.

"I wont do that, I know how much your virginity means to you. And if anyone asks I'll pretend I don't know how you like it. I'll tell them you're a good omega and that you want it to be special."

He pulls his hand from Patrick's underwear and sucks his sticky fingers into his mouth looking at him as he gets it off his hand, "fuck, it's going to be hard to stay away from you."

Patrick looks up at him, mesmerized by him standing there.

"Especially when you taste so good," he tells him, "I bet I could be between your legs for hours, licking you open for me while you begged me to fuck you. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone I'll keep this a little secret. Something just between us."

He pulls out a scrap of paper from his pocket and takes a pen from Patrick's bag. He bites the cap and looks into his eyes as he begins scribbling something down. Before holding it for him he caps the pen slow and sticks it in his bag. Patrick takes it carefully looking at the numbers on the paper, "whenever you're ready to kiss me just call me, I'll be waiting."

He walked off and Patrick watches him before buttoning up his pants and heading into the church. When he's inside he realizes his underwear are still soaked and immediately leaves and heads down the hall towards the bathrooms, trying not to think about how he wished Brendon hadn't stopped.

 

\---

 

Patrick's head was propped up against his hand, his eyes on the TV while his thoughts were on Brendon. He thought about the hand that had been down his underwear, that had touched the most sensitive places on him. He wonders if he should pray for forgiveness, but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes technically he didn't do anything wrong except think about Brendon like that. Brendon's the one who touched him, though he didn't ask him to stop, but the truth was he didn't want him to. It felt good, he felt good and he wanted him to do it again.

"Patrick," Dallon says snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You were staring off, what were you thinking about?"

"Do you ever wish that you hadn't taken the vow," he asks.

Dallon's eyes go wide and his cheeks heat up, "Patrick, we vowed not to think like that. We promised not to give into those temptations."

"But don't you ever want to," he asks leaning in closer.

"Well, of course I want to," he says softly, eyes looking down to his lips, "but the vow. I mean, we shouldn't."

Patrick moves closer, "don't you want to touch me?"

"Now," he asks.

"Yeah," he says, "it's just us, my parents wont be home until Monday."

Dallon doesn't say anything and Patrick takes his hand and puts it under his shirt to rest on his hip. The alpha quickly stands and swallows hard, "I-I don't think we should do that."

"You don't want me," he asks.

"I do," he nods, "I really _really_ want you, it's just wrong. We can't, we're not married."

He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Patrick, maybe you and I should take a break from each other. It's clear I tempt you and perhaps time away from each other will help to control those urges."

"Maybe," he says.

"I have to go, I'll see you at church and I promise I'll keep you in my prayers tonight. Hopefully God can help us in our time apart."

"Hopefully," Patrick says.

Dallon leaves quickly and Patrick looks at the framed certificate that'd be hung up in the living room before he goes upstairs and pulls out the slip of paper from his folder and dials the number. It starts ringing and he laid on his bed. His heart began racing at the thought of talking to him, the thought of saying what he was about to say. It rings again and soon the other boy picks up, "what's a good omega like you doing calling me at this hour?"

"I'm ready to kiss you," he blurts

The alpha laughs, "wow, skipping the foreplay, alright. Where are you right now, I'll come to you."

"My house."

"Ooh," he says, "your parents aren't home?"

"No," he says.

"They won't like a guy like me being inside their house with an angel like you."

"They're gone until Monday," he says.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"We're taking a break. He says we should take time apart. That it'll help control my urges."

"Oh yeah? What urges?"

"I keep thinking about you and what you did when we were alone."

"When I slid my hand down your panties?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Why do you keep thinking about that?"

"It just was different," he says.

"Did it feel good when I touched you like that," he asks.

"Yes."

"Say it," he tells him.

His cheeks heat up but he does as he asks, "it felt good when you touched me like that."

"You ever touched yourself like that," he asks.

"No," he says quickly, and anyone could tell it was a lie.

"Do it now."

"What? No, I can't do that."

"Is someone there?"

"No," he say, "I'm all alone."

"Then pull your panties down and touch yourself."

"I'm on the phone with you."

"Are you scared I'll hear what you sound like when you cum?"

"I-I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, wait, wait," he smiles, "alright, I'll be a gentleman from now on, I wont ask you to do it again. No matter how much it would turn me on."

Patrick'd never turned anyone on before, not really.

"It would turn you on just hearing me do that?"

"Nothing hotter than an omega touching themselves just for you. I wish I could hear you though," he says, "you sounded so hot when you moaned for me the other day, my hand down your pants and your hands holding onto me."

Patrick moves his hand over his crotch, palming himself through the fabric.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to get on my knees and lick every drop of slick that came out of you."

"You did?"

"You taste so fucking good," he says, "I could've went down on you for hours."

He bites his lip and slides his own hand into his underwear, "that would have been very bad of you to do."

"God and when you moaned with my fingers in you," he says, "I wanted to rip them off you and take you right there."

His finger sinks inside himself and he lets out a breath, "that um, that would've been inappropriate, especially so close to the church."

"I should have pulled you into that church, laid you on one of those pews and fucked you until the only name you could remember was mine."

He slid another finger in and pushed and pulled them out, trying to find the place Brendon had no trouble finding.

"Those pews are small, you wouldn't be able to do anything like that on them."

"Then I would have fucked you where we were standing, against that wall wearing nothing but your panties around your ankle," he says.

Patrick let out a soft breath.

"And I would have marked you so everyone knew what a naughty little omega you've been."

And when his fingers finally find the right spot he moans. There's a chuckle on the other side, "you sound so sexy when you moan for me."

Patrick's body flushes.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"No," he says, "I was stretching."

"Should I come collect that kiss or is now a bad time?"

He pulls his hand from his pants, "um, I think the delivery guy is here. I should probably hang up."

"Right," he says, "I guess I'll get off the phone."

"Eight O'clock," Patrick says.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, here at eight O'clock. That's when you can come collect the kiss."

"At your house?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'll send you the address."

"I'll be there."

"Bye, Brendon."

"Bye, bye, Patrick," he smiles.

When they hang up Patrick looks down at his pants before groaning and heading into the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

\---

 

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Patrick had spent forever trying to pick something to wear. He decided on a silk pajama set he'd gotten for Christmas that he'd never worn before. He pulls on the white spaghetti strapped tank top and the bottoms to match. He looks to the clock and ties the bow in front of the shorts. He should be here in ten minutes. Patrick decided to brush his teeth quickly and put a thin layer of chapstick on. Once he does he heads over to the mirror and looks at the gold cross necklace he'd been given as a gift from his dad and debates on whether he should wear it or not. He puts it on hoping it will keep him from doing things he shouldn't when he sees Brendon. He messes with his hair until there's a knock downstairs. He rushes down and to the door, his heart feeling like it's going to beat right out of his chest.

He opens it slow seeing Brendon standing there dressed in dark jeans with a white t-shirt and a black jacket on top. He's leaned up against the door, a smile on his face, "hey there, angel face. You all dressed up for me?"

He blushes and shakes his head, "these are just my pajamas, do you want to come in?"

"I get to stay," he asks, shocked, "and here I thought you were just going to kiss me and close the door. Aren't I the lucky one?"

He walks in and Patrick closes the door, "do you want something to drink?"

"Not right now," he says, "but thanks."

Brendon looks around and smiles when he sees the certificate framed on the wall. Patrick shifts slightly and when Brendon's eyes land on him he smiles, "your living room is nice. Can I see your room?"

"My room," he asks, hand going up to the necklace to hold onto it, "um, maybe another time."

He looks at the hand holding the necklace and nods, "right, right. So, are you going to come over here and kiss me?"

Patrick nods and walks over to him, standing close and looking up, "um, I've never really kissed anyone before."

"So I get to be your first kiss?"

"Is that okay?"

He nods, "yeah, plant one on me."

Patrick's shaking hands cups his cheeks as he leans up on the tips of his toes and kisses him gently. Patrick's not exactly sure what he's doing, but Brendon's lips move with his for a second before Patrick pulls away. His hands drop from his face and Brendon smiles, "you're a good kisser."

"You are too. I think. I mean I liked it so that means you are. Right," he says quickly, "like I said I'm new to this."

"You talk a lot," Brendon points out.

"Do I? Is it annoying? I can stop."

"I make you nervous," he states, a hint of a smile when he says it.

"No! I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? We're not doing anything!"

"You've been holding onto your necklace ever since you saw me."

He laughs nervously and lets go of the chain before relaxing his shoulders, "sorry. I'm just new to this whole kissing thing and I-"

Brendon grabs his shoulders and pulls him close kissing him a little faster than the first kiss. Patrick practically melts into him and leans up into the kiss. Brendon's hands slide down and off his arms and move to hold onto his waist. Patrick pulls back when the hands touch him and Brendon looks down. The omega swallows hard, "that was nice, _really nice_."

"Want to do it again?"

He nods and this time Brendon's arms slip around him and pull him close so their stomachs are touching through the fabric. Patrick reaches up and holds onto his shoulders leaning into the kiss and trying not to rub against him the way he wants to. Brendon's hands move lower and grab his hips making him gasp. The alpha takes advantage of this and slides his tongue in Patrick's mouth. The feeling is foreign and Patrick isn't exactly sure what to do, but when he feels Brendon's tongue lick at his he tries to do the same and it's sort of nice. His hands slide up the back of his shirt and feel the bare skin underneath and Patrick moans into his mouth. When he pulls back he puts about five inches of space between them.

"Maybe we shouldn't kiss so much."

"You don't like it? We can do other things," he says.

And Patrick was so distracted with his gaze that he didn't even notice Brendon was pulling at the drawstrings on his shorts. The bow is undone and a small part of him knows he should fix it and tell Brendon to go home, but the other part wants to feel his hand down his underwear again. He looks down and Brendon grabs the side of the silk pulling at it slow, as if he was waiting for Patrick to stop him, but he never does. They drop down around his ankles and Patrick gasps when they hit the floor. Brendon's eyes don't drop down though, they stay on Patrick's and when Brendon moves closer the omega steps out of them and backs into the soft couch chair. Patrick falls backwards and sits down and Brendon smiles and drops to his knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

He nods gently and Brendon parts the pale thighs in front of him, kissing up his legs carefully until he was pressing his warm lips to his thighs. He bites his lip trying not to moan and watches Brendon kiss up the white lace. His fingers dip in the sides and pull the underwear down slow, "cutest pair of panties I've ever seen."

Patrick closes his thighs and lets the underwear get pulled off one foot before his legs are spread by Brendon's hands. He brings Patrick's hips to the edge and lifts each thigh up and places his knees on both shoulders. He kisses the inside of his thigh and Brendon's teeth nip at his skin before his thumb circles his hole. Patrick sucks in a breath and Brendon smiles, "you're already wet, have you been thinking about this?"

"I wasn't," he says.

Brendon leans in and holds his thighs apart when he licks a wet stripe over his hole. Patrick moans loud and tries to close his legs, "be a good little omega keep them open for me."

He moans and Brendon swirls his tongue and laps up what he can before pressing his tongue inside him and making Patrick squeal, "Brendon!"

And Brendon grips tighter, his tongue going deeper and moving in ways Patrick has never even dreamed about. When he pulls his mouth away he leans up and presses two fingers inside him as he kisses him. Patrick whines into his mouth and moves his hands to hold onto Brendon's face as his lips press against his. The fingers push and pull out and when they find the right spot Patrick moans loud and tips his head back letting Brendon kiss his neck.

"Brendon," he says.

"You taste so fucking good," he breathes against his neck.

His fingers curl into the right place inside him. One of Patrick's hands go to the back of his head and the other to his shoulder, gripping it tight.

"God," he says.

Brendon smiles into his skin, "you sound so fucking good. If I could be between your legs for hours I would be. Taste fucking heavenly."

"I think I'm about to," Patrick breathes.

Brendon kisses his neck one last time and moves his mouth around his dick. Patrick moans and cums hard in his mouth. Brendon pulls off slow and Patrick looks exhausted. Brendon moves to kiss him and Patrick cradles his face, "that felt really good."

He shakes his head and kisses his nose, "I'm not finished with you. I'm just getting started."

Patrick cocks his head to the side and Brendon pulls his fingers from him and picks him up, "where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs on the right."

Brendon picks up his shorts and leaves his underwear hanging from his ankle as they walk up the stairs. He tosses him on the bed, a small 'oomf' leaves his mouth when his head lands on his pillows. Brendon pulls off his jacket and tosses it aside. Brendon throws something on the bed and Patrick sits up against his pillows watching him pull his shirt off. More slick began coming out and Patrick was getting hard again just watching him. Patrick could now see the abs the shirt had covered and the dark necklace he'd never let anyone see. He got on the bed and crawled up between his legs, and like Patrick's heart, his mind was racing. Thoughts of what they could be doing flooded his head and Brendon could tell he was thinking. His hands placed themselves beside Patrick's hips and he leaned in close to his ear, "if you want me to leave I will."

Patrick stayed quiet and when he pulls back he's sliding his hand across Patrick's jaw, half cupping his face, "I mean it."

"Are you going to tell anyone," he asks.

"What we do or don't do is our business," he says, "no one else's."

He looks down between them, "you promise?"

Brendon tilts his chin up forcing him to look him in the eye, "I give you my word."

He leans up and kisses him gently. Brendon kisses down his jaw, but stops before he gets to the chain around Patrick's neck. He pulls back and the blond looks up at him tilting his head, "what's wrong?"

He shakes his head smiling, "nothing, it's just--you really want to wear that while we're like this?"

Patrick touches the cross and nods, reaching around his neck and taking it off, setting it to the side. Brendon leans down and kisses his neck, Patrick's knees coming up and pressing against his hips. He moans and Brendon pulls the silk shirt off him throwing it to the side as he kisses his neck.

"God you're the prettiest omega I've ever seen."

Patrick smiles and Brendon pulls his underwear down and off his legs. The omega looks down and sees Brendon's cock for the first time. The alpha holds up the square package and opens it with his teeth. Patrick watches him carefully put it on himself and look up at him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to take that."

"Don't worry," he says, "just relax and let me take care of you."

He nods and when he's positioned at Patrick's hole the omega's whole body jerks and he holds onto Brendon's shoulders tightly. The alpha kisses his neck and rubs his cheek against his, "you don't have to be scared. I promise it wont hurt. You trust me, don't you?"

He nods and Brendon presses the tip of his length inside him as carefully as he can. Patrick gasps and squeezes his shoulder's tight.

"Does it hurt?"

"It feels different," he says.

"But I'm not hurting you?"

"No," he says.

He moves his hands to Patrick's wrists and pins them above his head making the omega's heart jump in his chest. Brendon moves to the soft spot in his neck and sucks on it slow. Patrick's head relaxes back and Brendon eases in while Patrick moans, "Brendon!"

"Almost there, angel face."

When he bottoms out Patrick sighs in his ear and clenches his fists. Brendon's mouthing up and down his neck leaving spots that are sure to be visible for days. But Patrick doesn't care, his body feels like it's on fire and Brendon inside him feels so strange already. He doesn't have time to focus on the marks, especially when Brendon kisses him. The hips between his pull back and slowly push forward into him. Brendon stops kissing him and rests his forehead on his, "you alright, baby?"

"Mhmm," he nods.

He smiles and occasionally kisses him, his hands moving from Patrick's wrists to his palms to lace their fingers together. Patrick shifts slightly, "Brendon."

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop for a second?"

His hips stop the second he asks and he pulls back, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, "I--can we do this a different way? I like this way and I would really like to do it whenever I'm used to this. But right now it's just..."

He trails off and Brendon lets go of his wrists and sits up, "what?"

He looks away from him and feels the need to cover himself, "it's making me feel a little trapped and I want to be on top. If that's okay."

He nods, pushing the hair from Patrick's face, "yeah. Yeah, we can do that."

Brendon pulls Patrick up with him and turns, laying back. Patrick's hands go to his chest to stabilize himself and he feels like he can breathe.

"Better," he asks.

He nods, "yeah."

Brendon's eyes watch him and he feels a little self-conscious with him looking at the skin that'd never been seen by anyone. He cups his face and pulls him down for a kiss, which makes Patrick relax slightly.

The alpha smiles, "hold onto me."

Patrick's arms wrap around his torso and buried his face in his neck. Brendon's hands go from his hips to his ass. He pulls him forward and thrusts slow and Patrick moans. This position definitely felt different. The movements are slow at first and Patrick bites his lip and moans through his teeth.

"We're all alone," he tells him, "no one's here. You don't have to be quiet. Besides, I want to hear you. I wanna think about how tight you are, how wet you are, and how good you sound when I'm all alone. Come on, make a little noise for me."

He lets out a small moan and Brendon's hand slides up his back and lets his fingers trace down his spine.

"Just like that," he says, hand going back to his ass.

"Mmmm!"

"Do you like it like this?"

"Yes," he breathes.

"It feels better?"

"So much better," he moans.

"Do you want to try riding me?"

"What," he asks.

"You want to try to do it by yourself?"

He hesitates, but nods and lets him go. He sits up and puts his hands on his own thighs. Patrick isn't quite sure how to move so Brendon takes his hands and laces their fingers again.

"Just go forwards and backwards," he says, "you can even go up and down. Whatever feels better for you."

"What do you like?"

"It's not about me," he says, "it's about you. Do whatever you'd like."

Patrick moves up and sinks down before moving forwards and backwards. When he can't decide what he likes better he tries doing both. Brendon smiles when the grip on his hands tightens, "Brendon!"

"You like how that feels?"

"Yes!"

He pulls him down so he can kiss him, "did you ever picture it like this?"

Patrick nods, "yes!"

"Did you ever touch yourself thinking about me?"

He moans, "Brendon!"

"Tell me, I want to hear you say it."

"Yes," he moans, "I thought about you when I touched myself!"

"Such a sinful thing to do," he says.

He flips Patrick onto his back and pulls out of him before turning him over onto his stomach. Patrick gasps and grabs at the blanket underneath him when Brendon pulls his hips off the bed and pushes back inside him.

"Ah!"

He leans down over him to his ear, "you deserved to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes," he breathes.

"Say it."

"I deserved to be punished," he says.

Brendon drags one hand up his thigh and to his ass before pulling it back and spanking him. Patrick's fingers grip harder at the fabric and he moans.

"Brendon!"

"You're such a filthy little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes," he moans.

Everything Brendon was doing was everything Patrick had been wanting since he saw him for the first time. Brendon's hand went up his arm to his hand and touched the ring on his finger Patrick had forgotten to take off before they got in bed together. He smiles, "I love your ring."

Patrick looks at it and watches Brendon's fingers take it off as he continues to fuck him.

"But you wont be needing it anymore," he tells him, "I should wear it. Like a trophy."

And Patrick thinks he'd be blushing if all of the blood wasn't rushing to his dick while the head of Brendon's cock was pressing against a spot inside him he didn't know someone could find so easily.

"So when I'm alone with my hand around my cock touching myself with your ring I can think about how good it feels being inside you."

He moans loud and Brendon slides it onto his finger and licks his palm and thumb before moving his hand underneath and stroking him slow in a way that he can feel the ring on his dick. Patrick pushes back into him and thrusts forward into his hand and _god_ does it feel good.

"And I can think about you pushing back into me and thrusting into my hand like the good little omega you are."

"Alpha," he breathes.

"God I bet you've been dying to say that, haven't you?"

He moans and moves his hips faster.

"I bet you've been waiting for an alpha to have you like this, to shove themselves deep inside you and fill you up to way an alpha should."

Patrick's body feels hot and cold and there's a feeling building up in his stomach while he's seeing stars behind his eyes. He wants to say something, agree with Brendon, but he feels so gone.

"Are you going to cum, Patrick?"

He's snapped back into the feeling and moans loudly nodding.

"Beg for it."

"Please," he asks, out of breath.

"Try again, baby."

"Please, alpha? Please let me!"

He smiles and kisses the center of his back, trailing the kisses up his neck, "go ahead, pretty boy."

And Patrick moans and moves his hips back and forth when the cum splatters on his silk shirt. Brendon's moving his hips faster, cock rubbing back and forth against his prostate. Whenever the omega whimpers underneath him he presses all the way in and groans against Patrick's neck when he cums. The weight of Brendon on him was much different than when they were having sex. Brendon strokes Patrick lazily before pulling out of him. Patrick sits up and Brendon pulls him to the top of the bed next to him, smirking and pulling the condom off himself. He ties it and throws it in the trash before turning to Patrick and kissing him deeper than he'd ever kissed him before. He leans up into him and Brendon's hand slides around his hip before he pulls away. The alpha holds up his hand and looks at the ring on his finger, "I think it looks a little better on me, don't you think?"

Patrick blushes and hides his face in Brendon's shoulder.

"I can't believe we just did that."

Brendon bites his lip, "do you regret it?"

He shakes his head and looks up from his shoulder, "no."

"I guess I should get lost," he says, "your parents will probably be home wont they?"

"They wont be home until Monday."

"So it would be okay if I stayed a little while," he asks.

"Actually," he says, "if you're not doing anything, would you stay the night with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah," he smiles, "I was hoping you'd ask me to. Are you sore?"

He shakes his head, "not really. Just a tiny bit. It feels like you're still in me."

"That goes away after a few times," he says, "unless we get rougher."

"I want to do that a lot more," he tells him.

"With me," he asks.

He moves under Brendon's arm and lays his head on his chest, "mhmm."

"We should shower before we sleep," he tells him.

He shakes his head, "I don't want to move. Can we just lay here?"

He nods and takes the silk shirt and throws it in the floor before pulling the blanket up and over them. Patrick rubs his cheek against him and Brendon smiles and wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back slow while the fan above them circled softly. Brendon looks at the purity ring now on his hand and smiles at it, thumb running over the stones before he turns to the nightstand. He looks at the cross sitting on top and sees the white light radiating from it. His eyes go completely black as he stares at it and manages to open the drawer next to him and carefully slide it in without touching it. He only turns when Patrick rubs against him again. 

"I'm don't know what it is about you," he smiles, "but I feel really safe." 

Brendon smiles at the thought, his eyes going back to normal, "you do?"

He nods and kisses his chest, "do you think we could do other stuff together that doesn't involve taking our clothes off?" 

"Like dating?" 

He nods, "yeah." 

"Yeah," he says kissing his forehead, "I'll take you on a bunch of dates."

"And maybe you and I can sit together in church sometime too," Patrick says, but it sounds more like a question.

Brendon's silent for a second and Patrick begins talking fast, "or not, you don't have to. I know you don't really like to go inside the church anyway." 

Brendon thinks about it and looks to the purity ring on his finger, kissing it, "yeah, I can definitely do that for you."

"You'll come with me?" 

He nods, "I'll even hold your hand if you'd like." 

"Are you going to wear my ring on your finger?"

He nods, "I like it, it's like having your mark on me."

Patrick smiles, "I wish I had something of yours I could wear."  

He bites his lip and pulls off his necklace placing it in Patrick's palm, "here." 

He looks at the dark crystal with a symbol etched onto it, "what does it mean?"

"It's like a good luck charm," he explains, "keeps the evil away. It keeps you safe."

He rubs his cheek against Brendon's chest and closes it in his palm, "I'll never take it off." 

Brendon smiles and looks to his back seeing the white glow from Patrick's back glow brighter. 

"You know," Brendon says, "you're probably the closest to Heaven I'll ever be." 

He looks up at him, the blue eyes shining brighter than stars. Brendon's hand caresses his cheek, "you're prettier than any angel I've ever seen." 

Patrick laughs, "you've never seen an angel. No one has." 

"I have," he says, not smiling once, "I've seen many and you're prettier than all of them. You glow the brightest, it's why I was so drawn to you." 

Brendon looks at the necklace in his hand, "before you put that on I want you to know that I would _never_ hurt you."

He nods and slides the chain around his neck before looking at Brendon and gasping. His eyes black like the night and horns protruding from his head. A long tail flicked around behind him and he looks worried about what he's going to say to him. 

"You're--you've got," he points to his head. 

He nods, "yeah." 

"When you said you've seen angels. You _really_ meant it." 

He nods, "yeah, you're prettier than all of them though."

"No one's ever seen your parents, you never come into the church," he says, "is this why you wanted me to take my cross off before we did anything?" 

"It burns my skin touching them," he says. 

"Can I," he asks looking up at his horns.

Brendon nods and lets him reach up and touch one, "does this hurt?" 

"No," he tells him watching his hands hold his face and look into his eyes. His tail flicks around and Patrick runs his fingers along it, "does my true form scare you?"

"No."

"Are you upset I never told you what I was?"

He shakes his head, "no. But why did you do this with me? Why did you really get close to me?"

"You were the purest human soul I'd ever seen in my entire life. I was supposed to come here and corrupt and collect more souls, return home. But the more I watched you the more I wanted to stay. I've fallen for you, Patrick and you make it so hard to be what I am." 

"Do you have to go back?" 

"Eventually," he nods, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone, "I'm not supposed to stay as long as I have, I'm not supposed to kiss humans, I'm not supposed to fall in love. But you have got me breaking all the rules in the book." 

He kisses Brendon's palm, "I'm glad to know it isn't just me breaking all my rules."

"I want to make this work," he says, "I will make this work. But I will need to go back sometimes and I have to do my job. I can't change what I am."

"I understand. But you need to know that even though I want to be with you too I can't change who I am either." 

He kisses his forehead, "I wouldn't want you to."

He smiles and touches the crystal around his neck, "so, what else does this thing do?"

"It allows me to be with you whenever you need me. It's my symbol on the side." 

"Everywhere I go?" 

"If you ever need me," he says, "or want me."

Patrick bit his lip to keep from smiling and this time it was Brendon who stuttered, "I--um, it uh, it also helps allows the wearer to travel to Hell."

"Do you need it back?"

"No, all demons make them and if it works and they complete their first assignment they get marks to allow them to travel," he says turning so Patrick can see the tattoo on his back. 

It was just like the one on the crystal, his initial done with heavy and dark ink while designs were spun around it almost making it look like a stamp.

"I just wore the necklace to show off that I passed my first test as a demon on the first go," he says, "it also allows you to see my true form and demons like me. You can see angels too if you wear it."

"So, wait," he smiles, "if you go back to Hell and I have this I could _visit?_ "

He grins wide and Patrick finally sees how long his canines are. The demon nods, "you could visit me, yes."

"Yeah," he nods, tracing the symbol, "I'm never taking it off."

 He chuckles feeling his tattoo glow whenever he traces the symbol. Patrick looks to him, "could we go there now?" 

"You would have to shower and put on actual clothes."

He sighs, "do we have to put on clothes?" 

"It's kind of like a train station, people just appear on a platform and leave on a platform. You have to put clothes on. And the majority of demons are alphas, so stay _very_ close to me." 

"But we can go?!"

"Yeah," he sighs, amused with his enthusiasm, "we can go to Hell." 

"Come on," he says jumping up off the bed and pulling on his arm, "come on I wanna go!"

"A human eager to go to Hell is new to me," he says, "but before we shower, kiss me first." 

Patrick walks over and leans down kissing him quick, "now can we go?" 

"Fine," he sighs, "anything my angel desires." 

"Anything," he asks, intrigued.

"Shower," he points.

He takes Brendon's hand and leads him into the other room, "fine, but I get to be in front. And you're washing my hair!"

"You're going to be in front," Brendon asks, looking down at his ass while he walks. He bites his lip and nods, "yeah, I can _definitely_ live with that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
